


Культурный опыт

by misery47



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation into Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 07:19:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misery47/pseuds/misery47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Введение в человеческую культуру на примере "Стар Трека".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Культурный опыт

**Author's Note:**

> Translation of anonymous masskinks's work [Only Going Forward](http://masseffectkink.livejournal.com/4037.html?thread=10291653#t10291653).

Тали не понимала до конца — или, по крайней мере, не до конца себе признавалась, — что именно она испытывала к коммандеру Шепарду, но после того, как тот обнял её на «Аларее», она больше не могла отрицать свои чувства. Шепард был сильным, заботливым... Он обладал всеми теми качествами, которые Тали нравились в мужчинах. И теперь, когда она повзрослела и стала совсем самостоятельной, ей казалось, что коммандер стал относиться к ней с большим уважением, воспринимать её как равную себе. Рассуждения выглядели логичными, и всё же Тали сомневалась, хотя следующий шаг должен был быть очевиден.  
Поэтому она прибегла к своей обычной стратегии для тех случаев, когда была чем-то озадачена: решила провести исследование.   
В одну из смен, когда Донелли и Дэниэлс были заняты где-то ещё, Тали подошла к интерфейсу СУЗИ. Кварианка всеми силами старалась избегать контактов с ИИ, но она не слишком хорошо разбиралась в компьютерных системах корабля, и раз ей требовалось что-то найти, способа быстрее не существовало.  
— Мне нужна информация о человеческой культуре, — быстро сказала Тали, не дожидаясь запрограммированных приветственных вежливостей. Она считала, что с искусственным интеллектом обращаться нужно как с компьютером: делать запрос и получать факты, а не их анализ.   
— Я располагаю огромной коллекцией документальных и художественных работ человеческих ученых и деятелей культуры, — ответил механический голос СУЗИ. — Она доступна в любом формате. Но если ты хочешь понять культуру людей, я бы не советовала изучать эти материалы отдельно.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду? Почему нет? — недовольно спросила Тали.  
— Попытки понять культуру без контекста бессмысленны. Субъект будет оценивать что-то, принадлежащее исключительно человеческой культуре, основываясь на своем опыте, и не получит никаких новых знаний. Однако контакт с человеком, способным сделать необходимые разъяснения, может помочь.  
Как бы Тали не хотелось это признавать, компьютер был прав.  
— Хорошо. Я найду кого-нибудь себе в помощь.  
Однако искусственный интеллект ещё не закончил:  
— Я бы посоветовала мистера Моро. Он вряд ли станет навязывать свою точку зрения. К тому же он постоянно ссылается на основные культурные вехи Земли.  
— Я ценю твое мнение, — сухо сказала Тали. Синяя сфера исчезла, как будто СУЗИ догадывалась, что и так уже задержалась слишком надолго.  
У Тали не получалось выкинуть совет из головы. Она не думала, что экипаж, состоящий из верных «Церберу» людей, может быть непредвзятым представителем всей человеческой расы. В команде было не так много тех, к кому она могла обратиться... И, конечно, Тали не могла попросить Шепарда, хотя знала, что он будет рад помочь. Одна мысль об этом заставляла её краснеть. И чем больше Тали раздумывала, тем яснее понимала, что пилот был единственным вариантом.

***

— Джокер?   
Тали нашла его там, где он и должен был быть, — в кресле пилота.  
— Тали! — развернулся к ней Джокер. Он явно был в хорошем настроении. — Что тебя сюда привело? Если новости плохие, — предостерёг он, — лучше не сообщай мне их лично.  
— Нет, это не плохие новости, — заверила его Тали.  
— Чудно. Ха, «Нормандия» стала бегать резвее с тех пор, как ты снова к нам присоединилась! В смысле, Донелли и Дэниэлс прекрасно знают своё дело, но ведь нужно по-настоящему понять нашу детку, прежде чем начинать с ней работать, да?  
— Она не совсем такая, какой была, — тихо сказала Тали.   
Джокер скривился и отвернулся к экранам.  
— Ну так что? Что же всё-таки привело тебя сюда?  
Тали поковыряла палубу носком ботинка, внезапно занервничав. Вдруг он спросит, зачем ей нужна информация о людях? Тали не могла назвать настоящую причину, а отговорку не придумала заранее.  
— Я... пытаюсь узнать больше о культуре людей. СУЗИ предположила, что у тебя могут быть какие-нибудь идеи на эту тему. Например, что именно выбрать. И возможно, ты бы помог мне понять...  
— СУЗИ посоветовала, а? Хм. — Джокер откинулся на спинку кресла, закинув руки за голову. — А знаешь... Да. Да, думаю, я могу помочь тебе. Дай-ка мне кое-что подобрать. — Он снова выпрямился, потирая руки. — Да, будет круто.  
Тали не была уверена, хорошо или плохо, что Джокер согласился помочь ей. Она сказала, что ей нужно идти, пилот помахал из-за плеча. Взгляд Джокера был прикован к экрану, он уже начал открывать различные файлы. По крайней мере, он подошёл к делу с энтузиазмом. Что могло пойти не так?

***

— Готова?  
Джокер назначил ей встречу на обзорном мостике в 18:00 по установленному на корабле времени, которое, конечно же, совпадало с земным 24-часовым циклом. Тали переживала, потому что с некоторых пор там обитала Касуми, а кварианка рядом с этой загадочной воровкой чувствовала себя не в своей тарелке. Поэтому, когда Джокер прихромал на двадцать минут позже назначенного времени, первым делом она спросила:  
— А Касуми знает, что мы здесь?   
Ей казалось, что люди с большим удовольствием, чем представители прочих рас, готовы впускать других в своё жизненное пространство. Кварианцы, хотели они того или нет, были вынуждены делить свой угол с другими, но врываться в чужую комнату без разрешения всё равно считалось очень грубым.  
— Да, да. — Джокер опустился рядом с ней на диван перед дисплеем, который, как предположила Тали, они собирались использовать. — Тут классно смотреть видео, поэтому я спросил разрешения, и она согласилась в обмен на то, что я пущу её на мостик.   
Глаза Тали расширились:  
— Ты отдал ей корабль?  
Джокер ухмылялся, как идиот:  
— Ага. Касуми хотела попробовать взломать его. И я сказал: мол, да пожалуйста, в твоём распоряжении вся ночь.  
— А если Касуми и вправду взломает?  
Джокер пожал плечами:  
— Взломает — может забрать корабль. Я сказал СУЗИ поиграть с ней. Даже лучший вор во всей Галактике не сможет обойти наши файерволы. Я очень удивлюсь, если она прорвётся дальше экрана авторизации. Ну что, давай начнём. — Он радостно потёр руки. — Я собрал для тебя наиболее занимательные примеры человеческой культуры... У нас здесь классический «Звездный путь», «Звёздный путь 2: Гнев Хана», «Звездный путь: Следующее поколение», восемнадцатый фильм «Людей Икс» — «Дни будущего прошлого 2: Возвращение из прошлого» (слава богу, эти фильмы стали хорошими после пятнадцатого), все эпизоды «Доктор Кто: Ключ к времени» и «Доктор Кто: Пространственный ковчег». Так. Ты, главное, помни, что все эти материалы двухсотлетней давности. Мне правда кажется, что именно этот период имел огромное влияние на нынешнюю человеческую культуру космических путешествий и на отношение к биотикам. Так что я просто... — Тут у него изменилось выражение лица: — Ах, черт! Знал же — что-нибудь обязательно забуду.   
Тали подозрительно на него посмотрела:  
— Что забыл?  
Джокер хлопнул ладонью по лбу:  
— Мой уни-инструмент. Конечно. Ай, ладно, это всё лежит в моей сетевой папке, залезь туда, а?  
Тали нажала пару кнопок на уни-инструменте:  
— Как можно его забыть?   
Со своим она никогда не расставалась. Но, опять же, у людей были иные привычки, связанные с тем, что они могли снимать с себя одежду. Для Тали уни-инстремент был всё равно что дополнительный рукав — она никогда его не снимала, за исключением особых случаев.  
Джокер пожал плечами:  
— Никогда не ношу его на себе, я и так обычно сижу за компьютером... Поэтому мне не нужен ещё один на руке.  
Вполне логично.  
—Ты под «Дж»?  
— «М» — Моро.  
Это тоже было логично. Люди придавали большое значение фамилиям, но частота их использования зависела от самого человека. Например, Шепард всегда был Шепардом, а вот Джокер всегда был... Хотя Джокер — это даже не имя. Всё действительно зависело от человека.   
— В папке «Видео»? — Тали автоматически щёлкнула по ней.  
— Не-ет! Нет-нет, не ходи в папку «Видео», там... эээ... ну, видишь, она всё равно запаролена, просто поднимись на уровень выше. — Он потянулся, чтобы нажать на дисплей, и Тали сердито вздохнула, протянув ему уни-инструмент. Она знала, что делает! Джокер был не единственным, кто проводил всё время перед компьютером. — Вот, я назвал папку «Культурный опыт», мило, правда? Когда я выйду на пенсию, можно будет идти в преподаватели. Сейчас подсоедини это к экрану здесь... И-и...  
Дребезжащая музыка раздалась из динамиков, выдавая возраст видео; за ней сразу же последовал драматичный мужской голос: «Космос, последний рубеж. Звездолет "Энтерпрайз" бороздит просторы вселенной. Его цель...»  
Тали собиралась делать пометки, чтобы попытаться понять увиденное в контексте, как и предлагала СУЗИ, но по прошествии первых пятидесяти минут обнаружила, что слишком сильно смеется.  
— О чём они только думали? — выдохнула Тали. — Применять к людям эту… как её… молекулярную релокацию, чтобы перемещать их прямо на планету? Да не волнуйтесь — все расчеты предельно точны! И почему, почему они думали, что космос полон этих... этих созданий, которые будут заставлять их драться с гигантскими ящерицами? И почему эти гигантские ящерицы дерутся настолько ужасно?   
— А теперь вспомни… — Джокер тоже смеялся, но он старался придать своему голосу серьезности. — Это было снято как раз после того, как люди впервые ступили на Луну. Мы понятия не имели о космосе! Да у нас и денег не было ни на что, кроме ребят в ужасных костюмах ящериц.  
Тали справилась со смехом, пытаясь оценить эпизод объективно:  
— Я полагаю, — начала она медленно, — люди считали, что если они станут такими, как этот ваш капитан Кирк, остальные расы сразу заметят, какие вы прекрасные. Это объясняет, почему вы так громко заявили о себе всему галактическому сообществу.  
— М-м. Ну, если человечество в чём-то и сильно, так это в том, чтобы считать, будто мы особенные. Так, следующий эпизод... он называется «Подмена». — Джокер помедлил. — И... мне кажется, тебе он будет близок.  
Снова заиграла та же музыка.  
— Ты поэтому стал пилотом? — между делом спросила Тали. — Ты насмотрелся на капитана Кирка и захотел стать таким, как он?  
Джокер отрицательно покачал головой.  
— Капитан Кирк не пилот. Пилот — Чехов. Дело скорее в том, что на Арктуре не на что больше смотреть, кроме как на корабли. Ну, плюс, когда я был в пятом классе, пересняли «Лучшего стрелка». Это во многом определило мои приоритеты.  
Тали слышала о «Лучшем стрелке», но не знала, что это был ремейк. У неё было ещё много вопросов, но она забыла о них, едва начался эпизод: на борт «Энтерпрайза» ступил смертоносный робот, нападавший на команду до тех пор, пока капитан Кирк не победил его хитростью.  
— Я не понимаю, — сказала Тали, когда пошли титры, — почему вы боялись нападения роботов? Ваши компьютеры ведь не были ещё особо продвинутыми, так?  
— Да, бояться всего, что мы создаём, мы тоже умеем отлично, — объяснил Джокер. Он скривился, подняв руками ногу и переместив её в более удобное положение.  
— Но всё-таки... почему вы уже тогда думали про ИИ?  
— Слушай, — Джокер положил руку на спинку дивана так, чтобы он мог сидеть к Тали лицом и жестикулировать свободной рукой, — человечество всегда боялось искусственного интеллекта. Ещё до того, как мы изобрели компьютеры, ещё в те времена, когда мы жгли деревья, чтобы согреться. У людей есть одна старая история — в смысле, очень старая, старее даже, чем эти фильмы, — она про штуки, которые называли «големами». Это существа из глины и грязи, и выглядят они как люди. По легенде, монахи-ученые, которые нашли компромисс между трактатами и молитвами, могли давать големам жизнь, написав определенное слово у них на лбу. Создатели могли контролировать их, вкладывая големам в рот свитки с указаниями. Но, как всегда, что-то пошло не так. Иногда голем получался слишком большим или агрессивным, и порой становился умнее своего создателя. Остановить его можно было только изменив слово на лбу голема. Но в таких историях создатель всегда оказывался тяжело ранен или повержен в схватке с големом. И это не единственный пример. В разных культурах Земли есть ещё предания о гомункулах. Они обычно заканчиваются тем же. Мне кажется, мораль тут такая: не зарывайся и не думай, что можешь создать что-то умное и сильное, а потом управлять им.  
— И всё же вы создали, — голос Тали упал до шёпота, как случалось всегда, когда она заговаривала о СУЗИ, — высокоразвитый ИИ, чтобы он за вас управлял кораблем.  
Джокер поднял руки вверх:   
— Если ты ищешь виновного, то смотришь не туда. Люди в тех историях тоже продолжали делать големов.  
Тали наклонилась вперёд, соединив кончики пальцев.  
— Мы хотели создать ИИ, способный сохранить опыт наших предков, — сказала она, — а не просто слуг. Мы хотели, чтобы они были по-настоящему мудрыми. Но всё пошло наперекосяк.  
— Ага, но разве вы не попытались убить их, как только они проявили свою мудрость?  
Тали в гневе вскочила с дивана.  
— В чём ты обвиняешь мой народ? Геты были роботами! Мы имели право делать с ними что захотим! Никто не знал, как далеко они зашли в развитии. — Она ткнула в него пальцем. — Если ты завтра выстрелишь в панель управления, никто не обвинит тебя в убийстве!  
Джокер поднял руки, сдаваясь:  
— Я не говорю, что я знаю, кто был прав или не прав. Но человечество обожает тыкать других носом в их ошибки, о’кей? Это потому что мы сами слишком гордые. Когда кто-то попадает в беду, люди первым делом говорят, что этого можно было избежать. Мы обожаем всех обвинять.  
Тали скрестила руки на груди, глядя поверх головы Джокера.  
— Послушай, — продолжил он, — девяносто девять процентов людей поддержат кварианцев, да, но они всё равно будут считать, что в той войне была и ваша вина. Даже если это неправда, — поспешно добавил он. — Так устроены наши мозги: раз ты загнал себя в эту ситуацию, ты сможешь найти из неё выход.  
Тали снова села на диван, вместо гнева чувствуя теперь усталость.   
— Так ты говоришь, большинство людей встали бы на сторону гетов?  
— Да. Или, по крайней мере, нашли бы им оправдание.  
— Но... но... Но капитан Кирк же убил Номада!  
— Верно. Но «Энтерпрайз» был невинной жертвой, никак не связанной с созданием Номада. Вот почему мы можем убивать гетов, сколько хотим, а вам, ребята, уже давно пора была найти новый дом.  
Тали начинала привыкать к манере Джокера то всё преувеличивать, то, наоборот, слишком упрощать.  
— Люди бывают жестокими. И немного глупыми. — Ей показалось, что Джокер не обидится, если она будет вести себя так же.  
Джокер похлопал её по плечу.  
— Ну вот, теперь до тебя начало доходить.  
— Ты поэтому показал мне этот эпизод? Чтобы я увидела, насколько люди надменны?  
— Что? Нет. Мне просто кажется, что это хороший эпизод. Классический Шатнер. Хочешь посмотреть ещё?  
— Нет, — ответила Тали, удивив саму себя. Она узнавала гораздо больше, просто болтая с Джокером. Она была благодарна СУЗИ за совет обратиться к пилоту. Тали была рада, что не пошла к Шепарду: вряд ли она смогла бы так же свободно разговаривать с ним. Она не могла представить, чтобы Шепард был настолько откровенен. Он, конечно, никогда не лгал, но всегда умел подать факты в более радужном свете.  
Тали ценила это. Но, возможно, честность она ценила больше.   
— Откуда ты знаешь столько старых историй? Про големов и этот «Космический путь»?  
— «Звездный путь». Так, включи следующую, пусть будет на фоне. А почему тебе так интересны старые истории людей? — Он снова наклонился к её уни-инструменту.  
— Эй! — Одна его рука покоилась на спинке дивана, а другая едва не коснулась груди Тали, пусть даже для того, чтобы Джокер мог покопаться в компьютере. Ей показалось, что он слишком уж близко.  
— Что? — Он уже выбрал новое видео. — Вот, этот из «Следующего поколения». Сейчас ты увидишь, какими должны быть настоящие капитаны. А ещё советник Трой!.. Она просто отпад.  
— Ты так и не ответил на мой вопрос, — раздраженно сказала Тали.  
— А ты — на мой.  
Тали помнила, что затеяла всё это в надежде понять Шепарда, попытаться сделать следующий шаг в их отношениях, о чем, конечно же, не хотела говорить Джокеру. Теперь, пообщавшись с пилотом, она уже не была уверена, что причина осталась прежней.  
— Я хотела... ну, «Цербер» же называет себя борцами за человечество, и поэтому я подумала: раз уж я буду работать с ними, было бы полезно познакомиться с точкой зрения людей, — неловко пробормотала она и быстро добавила, чтобы Джокер не успел подловить её: — Теперь ты ответь.  
Джокер вздохнул, снял бейсболку и задумчиво почесал голову.  
— Откуда я знаю столько старой фигни? Когда тебе десять и ты застрял в больнице, то заняться больше нечем, и начинаешь просматривать и прочитывать всё, что под руку попадётся.  
— В больнице? Из-за твоего... состояния? — Тали не знала, как далеко ей можно зайти в расспросах, чтобы не обидеть Джокера, но ведь он сам вызвался, и сейчас ей было так же интересно узнать про него самого, как и про человечество в целом.  
— Ха. — Смешок показался вымученным. — Примерно. А ещё из-за того, что я был дураком и ломал ноги чаще, чем можно было. Я хотел быть как все нормальные дети, но...  
— ...но ты не был нормальным ребёнком.  
— Угу. Еще, бывало, я лежал в больнице, когда какой-нибудь доктор думал, что изобрел новый способ «подлатать» меня. — Он согнул по два пальца на каждой руке при слове «подлатать». Такими воздушными кавычками, как заметила Тали, люди пользовались сарказма ради — или когда повторяли слова, в которые не верили. — Это обычно означало, что меня снова ждет постельный режим.  
— Ничего не помогало? — Тали никогда не слышала, чтобы Джокер говорил о синдроме Вролика, за исключением случаев, когда он кратко объяснял кому-нибудь из новичков, что это такое, или шутил на тему.  
— Не знаю. Иногда становилось немного лучше. Но обычно всё сводилось к одному... Поставить пластины, вытащить пластины. Добавить проводов, тут подкрутить. Может, нам стоит использовать трансплантаты, или, может, удастся модифицировать твои стволовые клетки и поместить их в костное тело? Но ничего у них не вышло. — Звучало это как шутка, но Тали заметила, что челюсть Джокера была напряжена, а взгляд, остановившийся на экране, был устремлён куда-то сквозь него. — Как только я стал достаточно взрослым, я прекратил все это, хотя мама и не была в восторге. Но... я предпочитаю ходить с трудом, чем вообще не двигаться.  
— Но «Церберу» ты позволил вмешаться, — осторожно заметила Тали.  
— Ага. Иногда что-то происходит, и тебе приходится пересмотреть приоритеты, — Джокер стиснул зубы.  
— Я удивлена, что Альянс вообще позволил тебе записаться во флот, раз ты не мог ходить, — сказала Тали и тут же об этом пожалела, боясь, что зашла слишком далеко, особенно учитывая, что у Джокера стало портиться настроение. Но он, похоже, не обиделся и не собирался прекращать разговор.  
— Я знал каждый их корабль вдоль и поперёк ещё до того, как пошёл сдавать вступительные экзамены, — мрачно ответил Джокер. — Я помню, как вербовщик посмотрела мои результаты и сказала: «Мы дадим тебе шанс». Я ответил: «Нет, вы не просто дадите мне шанс. Вы возьмете меня, потому что знаете: я лучший кандидат из всех, что у вас были». И она кивнула.  
— Всё из-за «Лучшего стрелка»?  
Джокер остановил её жестом руки, наклоняясь к экрану.  
— Погоди. Слушай...  
Тали только сейчас обратила внимание на экран. Лысый мужчина в красном — похоже, тот самый капитан, о котором говорил Джокер, — стоял с важным видом в круглой комнате с экраном, по-видимому, изображавшей мостик. Он сделал драматичный жест и сказал: «Действуйте».  
— Бр-р. Прямо мурашки по спине. — Джокер снова улыбался во весь рот, как будто не рассказывал ей только что о своём трудном детстве. — Пикард — человечище.  
— Это он так приказы отдавал?  
— Да! Иногда он говорил: «Поехали!» — произнес Джокер низким голосом, имитируя акцент капитана. — Патрик Стюарт был гением. Он играл в постановках Шекспира, знаешь ли. Ну, играл-то много кто, но у него получалось превосходно.  
— А у тебя есть что-нибудь из этого? Из Шекспира? — спросила Тали. — Я о нём слышала.  
— Ага-ага. Он всего-то и создал, что половину английского языка. Ничего особенного. Вот это — классика.  
— Джокер?  
— М? — Его взгляд был прикован к экрану.  
— Мне кажется, когда ты подбирал видео, тебя не особенно заботило, чему я научусь. Не думаю, что узнала из них что-то полезное о людях.  
— Но сработало, а? Мы ведь кое-чему научились сегодня.  
— Так ты пошел во флот только из-за «Лучшего стрелка»? — надавила Тали. Ей всё ещё было интересно.  
Джокер вздохнул, отрываясь от сцены на мостике «Энтерпрайза».  
— Да нет, не только. Просто я так обычно говорю. Все на Арктуре записались волонтёрами. Если ты не записался, то... ну, значит, ты ничего не стоишь. Я до сих пор не перерос желание быть нормальным ребёнком. И желание летать...  
По лицу Джокера пробежала тень. Тали сидела тихо. Она не была уверена, сознавал ли пилот, что она всё ещё рядом.  
— Возможность побывать в разных местах — вот всё, чего я хотел. Даже не ходить по ним. Просто свалить с Арктура и посмотреть Галактику. Став пилотом, я мог решить этот вопрос раз и навсегда. Когда корабль полностью в твоих руках, когда ты с ним работаешь как единое целое... — Он откинулся на подушки и прикрыл глаза. — Ничто не сравнится с этим чувством. С этой свободой. Быть пилотом — не то же самое, что быть капитаном и отдавать приказы. Пилот очень вежливо говорит кораблю, чего он хочет, и если это хороший пилот — корабль всё сделает. Будь нежен, знай его сильные стороны, его возможности, обращайся с ним правильно — и он позволит тебе парить. Вот из-за чего.  
Его слова задели что-то в сердце Тали. Сама она смотрела на «Нормандию» иначе, не как Джокер. Корабль для нее был скорее сложным оборудованием, чем напарником, но все же она поняла ту сильную привязанность, которая могла возникнуть к этому изящно устроенному механизму. Принадлежала «Нормандия» «Церберу» или нет, она всё равно была изумительным кораблём.  
Тали не знала, что на это ответить. Если бы Джокер был кварианцем, всё было бы просто: очень личная история всегда служила предложением поделиться тем же взамен, создать баланс между рассказчиками и укрепить их отношения. Но что сказать Джокеру, Тали не знала. Она даже не была уверена, планировал ли он так откровенничать, — неловкая ситуация для представителей любой расы.  
Тали прижала колени к груди и скрестила лодыжки, остаток эпизода они досматривали молча. Когда он закончился и пошли титры, Джокер, казалось, стряхнул с себя задумчивость.  
— Эй, — сказал он, обернувшись к Тали. На его лице снова появилась привычная ухмылка. — А кварианцам знакома такая идея: это было бы грустно, если бы не было так смешно?  
Тали покачала головой:  
— Я не уверена, что ты имеешь в виду.  
— Ну типа первого эпизода, который мы посмотрели, про ящерицу-горна. Он был дурацким и нелепым, но актеры так старались, что всё прокатило.  
Тали была не уверена, что могло бы «прокатить» хоть что-то, связанное с фальшиво выглядящими монстрами и явно искусственными скалами. Но она действительно смеялась, несмотря на то, что это была не комедия.  
— Кажется... я понимаю, о чём ты.  
— Тогда это прекрасно подойдёт.  
Джокер снова потянулся к её уни-инструменту, одной рукой держась за её локоть, другой тыкая в экран.  
— Джокер! — сказала Тали, смутившись. Она всё ещё не была уверена, как понимать его поведение.  
— Чего-о? — Он выбрал очередной старый фильм, даже не цветной, и дребезжащий голос с экрана вещал: «Приветствую, друзья мои. Нас всех интересует будущее, потому что там и вы, и я проведём всю нашу жизнь...»  
Тали не выдержала.  
— Ты не должен... это невежливо... О чём это он?  
— Ш-ш! — Джокер дотронулся пальцем до светящегося датчика на её шлеме. — Позволь себе получать удовольствие от глупости.  
И Тали позволила. Фильм был настолько несуразным, что она даже не заметила, как задремала, пока её голова не соскользнула с плеча Джокера.  
— Ой! — испугалась она. — Я не хотела...  
Он положил руку Тали на плечо, останавливая её. Тали могла чувствовать тепло даже через свой костюм. У Джокера были длинные пальцы для человека — как раз для его профессии.  
— Всё в порядке. — Он даже не отвёл взгляд от экрана.  
Тали немного помедлила, но потом всё же опустила голову ему на колени, устроившись с ногами на диване. Джокер ободряюще сжал её плечо.  
— Поспи немного. Всё хорошо.  
«Да, — подумала Тали, снова засыпая. — Ты тоже хороший».


End file.
